Klaw:the exile
by klawzzz
Summary: Fisrt of a weird and wacky family Klaw is just one part of many stories that happen all at once, rated for future titles and chapters
1. c1: intro

Hey, I'm Klaw cinerator.

It all started on the day of my birth...

you see I was born with a strange and rare disease called H.I.S.(Hybrid Interminal syndrome).when I was born (Oct. 23), I had very short black hair,a very short tail and these strange markings that looked like ribs on my as soon as my parents found out they were kinda freaked out...but they still loved is untill I was 1 year old and charred the sofa, I was amased because all I did was burp then sneese then my first word fametowerw(flamethrower).When I was five and got the houndour skull on my head, I used fire punch and knocked my kindergarden teacher on the floor, used flamethrower on the windows and fury, Rapi, Aria, and my adopted brother Destro used bite on our parents paid for the damages and we got we were six years old I used bite on Aira, used flamewheel to drive on the walls, used overburn on the kitchen, and used double kick on Fury, Rapi, and our mom and dad got home two things happened at once, our mother had a cow,and we bit our dad on the wrist for no that I was on my own till I could stop doing pokemon I was twelve I found a 65 ft. clearing in the middle of the forest it had enough room for me to make campfires that are ,mark our territory, go hunting, go walking, practice and hone my attacks, and since it was near a lake go swimming as long as there are fish in my way because that means now I am 13 and with a little more training soon I will change into I write in a journal to keep track of my survival from now on before I tell you what happens on that day you will be reading my journal.I'm a dude.


	2. C1:the invasion

chapter 1:The invasion.

~Aug.23~

---

Things to do today

1-master bite.

2-hunt.

3-recruit animals,hybrids(like me but other pokemon) and pokemon(still can't beleve they exist).

4-meet up with siblings.

5-start invasoin.

6-stop the invasion(by then they will have tanks).

7-get every creature to scatter and wait for my signal.

8-find parents with siblings.

9-torch house.

10-give signal.

11-get family to clearing.

12-rejoin fight

13-feed them

14-get Wiggle Puff to make them groggy.

15-get Hit Lee,Hit Chan,Hit Top,might and pooch to gaurd family.

16-get leaves(to hold concoctions),hybrid spit(for pokemon DNA),blueberries(make it smell good),and aloe(to soothe burns).

17-rub concoctions on family's skin will take effect immedately.

18-burn stuff till pass out.

---

~Aug.23~

"yawn" I said as I got up and went over to the campfire pit.

"It was time again to do nature #1", I thought as I #1d on the embers of last nights fire.

After I was done doing #1 I said "Time to perfect bite" I said as I was setting up 5 targets.

Once all the targets were set up I aimed at the 1st one and said "bite", as soon as I hit,he made a dent in the wood.

So I aimed at the 2nd and said "bite",and as soon as I hit, I made it almost half way through.I was happy and aimed at the 3rd and said "bite" and as soon as I hit, I made it all the way through.

I got an idea to put the 5th behind the 4th so I moved it and aimed at the 4th and said "bite" and as soon as I hit it, I made it all the way through both.

I looked at my watch it read 10:00,"Time to hunt" I said just as a fox came racing through the clearing.

"piece of cake"I said chasing I had caught killed and brought back to the campsite 12 Deer,14 fox,3 carp,5 bass,13 sparrows,23 mice,34 rats and 19 I brought it all to camp I ate was smoked venison and cooked fox meat with carp dip,bass nuggets,sparrow breast,smoked mice and rats on a stick, and boar bacon.I cooked it all breakfast I rounded up a whole lot of animals,hybrids,and pokemon and started to ask questions.

"are you tired of being hunted,ridiculed and trapped inside of pokeballs by humans" I asked.

"Yeah,we should be allowed to run free as the wind" said slicer.

"Last time I was in town I got tazed,just for being a hybrid" said a Destroyer.

"And whats with those pokeballs what the #$^&,I mean we're just mindin' our own buissines and we get attacked outta' thin air" said Jella.

"We have to rebell against the humans to get our freedom,who will join me?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Yelled everyone.

"Good we will begin our invasion today!" I yelled.

2 mins. after recruitment.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get our parents and change them into hybrids. Is that ok?" I asked.

"Yeah we'll come help" said Destroyer(Destro).

* * *

5 min. after meeting.

"Well here I am, got nuttin' better to do but wander around" I said"Wait I've never been to this part of the forest, but I've heard stories about pokemon that are so powerful they can pick up a tree and snap it like a toothpick."

So curious as ever I kept walking strait on ahead till I happened upon a clearing half full of gardevoir and the other half was full of gardevoir hybrids.

"Wow" I said "OMG!"

Some of the hybrids noticed me and went to see what was going soon as I saw them smoke was rising from my nostrils.

"Hi my name is melonie" said one of the hybrids startling me"I'm a gardevoir hybrid what are you?"

"I'm a houndour and my name is klaw" I said"Is it true that you can snap a tree like a toohpick?"

"Sure is,but we use our minds." said melonie.

"Ah,psychic pokemon cool" I said "Well I'm the leader of a rebellion against the humans and because of they're hunting,ridicule,and the kidnapping those infernal pokeballs use,so join us and fight for the cause." I said.

"I don't know were my parents are and I am pretty sure that my pokemom won't let me"

"Wait you weren't born with hybrids or gardevoir?" I asked "Me neither and during the fight I'm going to find my parents you can come and fight and save your parents,when you find them bring them to my clearing and I will make a lotion to rub on they're skin and turn them into hybrids,so are you in or not?"

"I'm in I want to find my parents and save them from themselves" said melonie.

"Great we need all the help we can get." I said "now we got to go to the clearing its almost time to start the invasion."

So we went back to my clearing and the invasion was all ready to go.

"CHARGE" I yelled and suddenly all the entrances to the city were full of animals,hybrids and pokemon.

and all the people that had weapons started firing them at the animals and pokemon.

"Peice of cake" I said as I started using flamewheel.

I tore through the entrance and skidded to a halt in front of a redneck hillbilly with a gun pointed at me, but I wasn't scared in fact as soon as the gun was cocked I used headbutt to snap the gun in two, and wouldnt you know it I evolved into houndoom right then and there, afterwards everyone ran away yelling "Help, help the leader has evolved", after that I used flamewheel to plow through and make a straight line to the center of soon as I started using flamewheel the others followed me into the city,doing anything that would attack the the last creature had entered, the tanks arrived."Alrigt everyone scatter and wait for my signal" I yelled "Now,break".

Suddenly the creatures had gone into hiding.

"Now you find your parents, and I'll find mine" I said.

"Kay" said melonie.

"Break" we both said at the same time.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

"Mom, dad!" I yelled.

"Help we're trapped under here" I heard a gruff voice say.

"Dude, dig!" we yelled.

Afterwards.

"Thanks"mumbled dad.

"What's your name?" asked mom.

"Wait you're saying all of you are our children" asked mom.

"we're your kids."I said.

"We thought you would hate us" said mom.

"we could never hate you guys"I said.

"Well I kinda do" said Destroyer

"now we gotta get to my clearing" and as soon as their backs were turned I torched the house and let loose a long shrill howl.

* * *

"You'll be safe and warm here" he said as he was lighting the fire pit "See ya."

"Oh hey Melonie I see you found your parents."

"Uh, dear whats that?"asked her dad

"Guys this is my friend, Klaw"she said

"Why you two would look perfect together"said her mom.

We blushed and Melonie said as she pushed her parents into my clearing"_**mom**_."

* * *

"I hate these frickin' tanks" said patch.

"So what are we up against?" I asked.

"Tanks"

"Cool"

"Not cool"

Not cool...why?"

"We can't destroy 'em"

"I can" so with that I got up and burned through all of the tanks at once by using flame wheel.

* * *

"Dinner time what'll you have?"

"Bacon" said dad.

"Carp, if its not too much trouble." said mom.

"Its no trouble at all" I said.

* * *

59 mins. after dinner I got wiggly puff to make them fall asleep, and I got the hitmon bros. and the ena bros. to guard my family.

They agreed and I got the pokemon DNA, elephant ear leaves, bluberries and aloe.

After I was done mixing the aloe, blueberries, and hybrid spit I put it on the leaves and rubbed it on my family and Melonie's parents.

Afterwards I just jumped through the fire and fell asleep.


End file.
